Report 1847
Report #1847 Skillset: Music Skill: Passives Org: Celest Status: Submitted Feb 2018 Problem: Passive stacking is an extremely strong, while simultaneously effortless group strategy. This report seeks to target the outsized impact of bards in group combat by limiting the scope of their mobile passives. Shifting them slightly from their current role of at everything, why aren't you a bard yet? to a more defensive group supporting role. 2 R: 7 Solution #1: Make all bard song effects which are offensive in nature (those which currently hit members of your enemy list) instead be focused on one target. Captivate would replace the old captivate, requiring, but not consuming balance. Song effects which boost/affect allies would remain roomwide. 0 R: 8 Solution #2: Subsequent to the acceptance of this solution one, each organization would be given an extra envoy slot to change one of their offensive song effects to a defensive one, if they desire. R: 2 Solution #3: Instead of solution 1 or 2, simply remove the blankCHORD skill (2p, strip truehearing from enemies room). This would leave truehearing as a useful defense in large groups to mitigate passive bard stacking, forcing the bards to blanknote each individual in the group if they want to take advantage of their passive stack. Player Comments: ---on 2/6 @ 18:27 sets as pending ---on 2/8 @ 12:38 writes: I'm not opposed to this. One alternative that I thought about earlier was to allow something like captivate target2 target3. So essentially you have to pick three people to hit, potentially reducing the tickrate of your song for each one added. I think this might offer some interesting decision making and let bards fill a design space slightly different to chems, without letting them passively stack effects on a whole room as is the case now. ---on 2/8 @ 12:48 writes: I like that idea a lot Tarken. It seems interesting. If it were taken, I think it should not only be tick rate though. Otherwise certain effects (NIGHTSHADEBLUES!!!) would still be 100% effected. Things like damage/fail rate/drains should be divided between the number of victims. Unfortunately, it'd probably be a bit of a pain to code in. I really do think it's a cool idea though. ---on 2/8 @ 12:48 writes: Argh, effective, not effected** ---on 2/11 @ 07:06 writes: I am interested in Tarken's Solution though if not possible am fine with the solutions presented, at this time. ---on 2/13 @ 22:13 writes: A simpler version of my previous comment for solution 3 could be to just make blankchord only take up to three targets too. PLAY BLANKCHORD tar2 tar3. ---on 2/14 @ 08:48 writes: I like tarkens solution as well, but would be fine with either solution present ---on 2/16 @ 00:30 writes: I feel like solutions 1 and 2 would just make bards into chemwood 2.0 with all of the problems inherent to that. Solution 3 is interesting, however, in that it turns the passive effects into an active effect into group combat. Preference is Solution 3>0>4>1>2. ---on 2/16 @ 20:38 writes: I do not particularly care for any of these solutions, however I do like Tarken's solution as of 2/13 and would fully support this one, hence my triple reject - limiting the effect of bards without completely cutting their instrument strings. ---on 2/20 @ 13:06 writes: Solution one sound great except for the removal of captivate audiance. Should be a new skill and leave CA untouched.